Kraven III
History Kraven III, also known as Kraven the Creator, was born in New York City as Pavel Kravinoff, the son of Alyosha Kravinoff. As a child, Pavel always looked up to his father, but never knew what he actually did. Shortly after Pavel was born, Alyosha moved his family back to Hollywood, so as to keep them safe from the Punisher. Pavel discovered he was a mutant, just like his father, but with Aloysha's help he lived a fairly normal life and went to Boston University for a degree in biology. Around the time Pavel moved out, his father moved back to New York City, secretly coerced by Chamelon and believing enough time had passed that Punisher would not care. After graduating from school Pavel moved to New York to be closer to his father and to find a research job in the city. Pavel found a secure job with the research annex of OsCorp Industries, M7, but it wasn't long before the Punisher found out the Kravinoff family was back in town. Punisher was able to associate Aloysha with Chameleon and a small organized crime ring at the time and, with the help (and influence) of Spider-Man, sent them to jail. After finding out his father had been incarcerated for organized crime, Pavel did a little bit of research and found out his father was Kraven II, bastard son of Kraven I and also known as Kraven the Hunter. Unable to face the new information, compiled with stress at work, Pavel started becoming irrational and delusional. He became Kraven III, and made it his goal to finish his father's dream of creating a super-zoo, filled with various animal-themed super-beings. Despite adopting the mutant qualities of speed, reflexes and stamina, as well as animal communication and manipulation, from his father, he lacked the fighting skills and guts to take down the top superbeings and so he became Kraven the Creator. Having superior mutant intellect, the power of animal communication, knowledge of animal biology and access to extensive testing facilities at work, Kraven would kidnap innocent strangers from the streets of New York and perform experiments on them to create new animal-themed superbeings through genetic alteration, manipulation and mutation as well as physical splicing, grafting and fusing. He named his zoo "The Savage Lands", after the time his father spent in the real Savage Lands. His creations grew into the dozens, headlined by 'The Savages', Kraven's squad of henchmen, led by The Stallion along with the captured Grizzly, Higila, and Wild Child, and occasionally former S-Men Goat-Faced-Girl, Living Wind, Mzee, who were promised asylum by Kraven for their services. His creations Elephant Steve, and Delphi were originally intended to be a part of the Savages but did not let themselves be manipulated by Kraven. The Savages were used by Kraven not only for petty crimes to procure more money but as a team to try and capture high profile superheros and villians, making (failed) attacks on characters such as Spider-Man, the X-Men, Black Panther, Rocket Raccoon, Vulture and Rhino, among many others. The team succesfully captured the likes of Aragorn, Bushmaster and Gargoyle, all previously captured by his father for his zoo, as well as their prized possesions, Man-Ape, Wasp, and Scorpion. It is unknown how Pavel and his Savages transversed the globe so quickly and successfully, or how he know where each target was, though his zoo was far more succesful than his father's with his collection of super-beings being only smaller than the collection held captive by the MRD. Though he failed to capture many high profile attractions, Pavel and the Savages targeted numerous lower profile super-beings to create a large selection with which to compliment his own creations. Pavel did not stop at mutants either, but would also capture animal-themed heros or villians and genetically modify them to resemble or behave like their animal. Kraven attempted to go beyond manipulation and modification and on to resurrection. He was succesful in resurrecting the fallen members of the Ani-Men, though failed with his next projects Squidboy, Mammomax, and with his ultimate goal, his deceased half-uncle, Grim Hunter. He reasoned with himself that the reason the Ani-Men were succesful was because they were originally normal humans, where as Squidboy and Mammomax were mutants. This angered him even more though after learning his uncle was originally human as well, and not just the humanoid lion creature he thought he was. The experiments enraged most of his patients and left them in a very animalistic state of insanity. Stallion, Donovan Neal, however was one of his most successful patients and was left with all of his sanity and intelligence, but was granted a thirst for danger, adrenaline and trouble. Stallion became Pavel's right hand man. Experiments Elephant Steve and Delphi were also quite succesful, though they became aware of what was truely happening to them in the zoo and laboratories and were able to escape. Despite trying, they failed to recuse any one else in their escape. With their knowledge of the inside, they went on to be two of the biggest aides in the fight against Kraven. Toad was also held captive, though he was begrudgingly broken out by the Brotherhood of Mutants. Despite originally grabbing Sinew instead of Toad, by mistake, they put Sinew back and did not free anyone else. The giant spider Anageia also escaped, though it is unknown how. Powers Pavel is a mutant that possesses various superhuman attributes, most of which are similar to those possessed by his father. Most were dormant, ignored, or not at full power until Kraven began obsessing after he learned the truth about his father. He took the time to finetune his powers and train himself to where he is now. Superhuman Intelligence: Pavel was a gifted child and aced all of his courses through university. He quickly became the head of his program at OsCorp. He has a very high I.Q. and ability to retain information and memories. After becoming Kraven III his intelligence stayed the same, but his ability to reason and think logically was severely dampened. Superhuman Speed: Pavel is able to run and move at speeds beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. Like his father, he is able to reach speeds of up to 60 miles per hour over short distances. Superhuman Stamina: Pavel's augmented musculature is more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, he can exert himself for up to several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Pavel's bodily tissues are tougher, more resilient and more resistant to various forms of injury than those of ordinary humans. In particular, he can withstand great impact and blunt forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human while sustaining little to no injury himself. Superhuman Agility: Pavel's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: Pavel's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Pavel possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see objects at a much greater distance, and with greater clarity, than normal humans. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly enhanced and he can detect normal sounds at greater distances. He can also detect sounds that are too low or high pitched for normal human ears. Pavel's sense of smell is even more highly developed, enabling him to recognize and track targets by scent in much the same way as a wolf or dog might do. Regenerative Healing Factor: Pavel's accelerated metabolism grants him an accelerated healing factor that allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as punctures or slashes fully heal within a matter of minutes while more severe injuries, such as broken bones, might require a few days to fully mend. It isn't known if he can regrow severed limbs or missing organs. It also isn't known if his healing abilities grant him increased resistance to disease, nor if it also grants him an extended lifespan. Animal Communication: Pavel has demonstrated the ability to communicate with animals. The full nature of this power is unknown although it grants him more influence over humans once they have embraced their animal natures. The Savage Lands attractions Creations *''The Savages'' **'Angry Beaver (Chuck MacArthur) **Basilika (Stasia Soparla) **Great-Ape (Inoke Mauru) **The Human Gazelle (Ski Jones) **Panda-monium (Dave Tuskett) **Silverfish (Lance Gibble) **The Stallion (Donovan Neal) *Eel (unknown) *Feathers (unknown) *Kangaroo III (unknown) *Kraken (unknown) *Mandrill II (unknown) *Medusa (unknown) *Mongoose II (unknown) *Tiger Shark II (unknown) *Anageia (former) *Delphi (Alexander Baird, former) *Elephant Steve (Steven Kress, former) '''Captives *''Ani-men (all current and former members) **Ape-Man (Roy McVey, resurrected) **Bird-Man (Henry Hawk, resurrected) **Buzzard (unknown) **Cat-Man (Townshend Horgan, resurrected) **Crushtacean (unknown) **Dragonfly (Veronica Dultry) **Flying-Fox (unknown) **Frog-Man (Francois Le Blanc, resurrected) **Giraffe-Man (unknown) **Great Horned Owl-Man (unknown) **Komodo (unknown) **Pig-Man (unknown) **Rabbit-Woman (unknown) **Spinneret (unknown) *''The Savages **'Goat-Faced-Girl **Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) **Higila **Living Wind **Mzee **Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) *Amphibian *Aragorn *Armadillo (Antonio Rodriguez) *Armless Tiger Man (Eric Hertz) *Bison (Billy Kitson) *Bushmaster (Quincy McIver) *Devil Dinosaur *Dinah Soar *Droog *El Toro (Benito Serrano) *Equius *Flying Tiger (unknown) *Gamecock (Carlos Cabrera) *Gargoyle (Isaac Christians) *Gibbon (Martin Blank) *Goblyn (Goblyn Dean) *Griffin (Eliot Franklin) *Hoopsnake *Human Fly (Richard Deacon) *Leech *Man-Ape (M'Baku) *Man-Beast *Mellencamp (Seamus Mellencamp) *Mister Fish (Mortimer Norris) *Mole Man (Harvey Elder) *Moon Boy *Numbers *Porcupine (Alex Gentry) *Quill (Max Jordan) *Razorback (Buford Hollis) *Reptilla *Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) *Scorpion (Mac Gargan) *Seahorse *Shark-Girl (Iara Dos Santos) *Sinew (William Knox) *Sloth *Slug *Smiling Tiger (Conrad Mack) *Snow Leopards (Ilya and Ioakim Koblev) *Soar *Wasp (Janet van Dyne) *1 Predator X *3 Toad Men (Tribbitites) *Toad (Mortimer Toynbee, former) '''Targeted attractions *''Inhumans'' **Centarius **Gorgon **Iridia **Leonus **Stallior **Triton **Yeti (unknown) *''Legion of Monsters'' **Manphibian (unknown) **Man-Thing (Theodore Sallis) **Morbius the Living Vampire (Michael Morbius) **Werewolf by Night (Jacob Russoff) *''X-Men'' **Beak (Barnell Bohusk) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Pixie (Megan Gwynn) **Warbird (Ava'Dara Naganandini) **Wolverine (James Howlett) *''Zodiac'' **Aries (Marcus Lassiter) **Cancer (Jack Kleveno) **Capricorn (Willard Weir) **Leo (Daniel Radford) **Pisces (Noah Perricone) **Scorpio (Jake Fury) **Taurus (Cornelius van Lunt) *Aardwolf (Chon Li) *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Beetle (Abner Jenkins) *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Llyra Morris *Man-Wolf (John Jameson) *Old Lace *Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) *Rocket Racoon *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Sea Leopard *Snowbird (Narya) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) *Tigra (Greer Grant) *Vulture (Adrian Toomes) *Wendigo (Paul Cartier) Trivia Identity: Secret Affiliation: The Kravinoff family; The Savages Relatives: Alyosha Kravinoff (father); Sergei Kravinoff (grandfather); Grim Hunter (uncle, deceased); Anastasia Kravinoff; Chameleon (great-uncle) Base of operations: OsCorp Annex M7; "The Savage Lands"; New York City, New York; Boston, Massachusettes; Hollywood, California Citizenship: American Marital status: Single Occupation: Researcher; Biological engineer Education: Boston University, biology Origin: Mutant Place of birth: New York City, New York Category:Villains